Firasat
by Haebaragi86
Summary: Firasat itu tak pernah mereka sadari sebelumnya, meskipun sebenarnya mereka merasakannya./TeukHaeKyu brothership/Oneshot/Review please? :)


**Firasat**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Sungmin**

**Genre: Brothership, Friendship**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Warn: cerita membosankan, aneh dan pasaran**

**Summary: Firasat itu tak pernah mereka sadari sebelumnya, meskipun sebenarnya mereka merasakannya.**

.

.

.

…

Membosankan. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana jam pelajaran pertama pagi ini. Pelajaran sejarah di jam pertama, apa ada yang lebih membosankan dari ini? Donghae mendesah kebosanan. Matanya mulai mengantuk saat mendengar gurunya yang bercerita tentang sejarah Kerajaan Korea. Seperti sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur, dan ia sudah siap untuk terlelap sekarang.

Pemuda tingkat 3 Paran High School itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lebih memilih memandangi langit melalui jendela di sebelahnya daripada mendengarkan ocehan sang guru. Sementara teman sebangkunya sudah tertidur entah sejak kapan. Langit berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan itu menyegarkan mata Donghae dan membangunkannya dari kantuknya. Ia selalu menyukai langit walaupun ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya merasa perasaannya menjadi tenang kala melihat ruang tanpa batas itu. Pemuda itu terus memandangnya hingga tanpa sadar jam pertama telah usai.

...

Kini pukul 11.00 KST. Saatnya jam makan siang. Para murid Paran High School pun terlihat memenuhi _cafetaria_ sekolah bertujuan untuk memenuhi perut mereka yang kosong. Tak terkecuali dengan Donghae. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku di sana bersama dengan tiga teman sekelasnya sembari menikmati makan siang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita bermain basket?" celeteuk Hyukjae-teman sebangku Donghae.

"Setuju." Sahut Donghae menyetujui. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Siwon hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Dua orang itu sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Bagus!" Hyukjae bersorak gembira sembari bertepuk tangan. Donghae, Sungmin dan Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah berlebihan Hyukjae.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _cafetaria_. Bosan hanya melihat ketiga temannya yang masih sibuk makan. Sementara dirinya sudah menyelesaikan makannya sejak 5 menit lalu. Manik caramelnya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang memang berharap ia temui saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" panggilnya pada seorang pemuda tinggi berambut ikal yang sedang membawa nampan makanannya.

Pemuda tinggi bernama Kyuhyun itu menoleh dan melihat Donghae yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Sebagai isyarat menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai di tempat Donghae.

Donghae menepuk sisi bangku yang kosong di sampingnya. Bermaksud menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk di sana. "Duduklah! Makan bersama kami saja."

Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Siwon mengangguk mepersilahkan Kyuhyun. Mereka tak keberatan duduk bersama adik kelas mereka itu. Karena selain Kyuhyun adalah adik kelasnya, ia adalah adik kandung Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal. "Kupukir ada apa kau memanggilku. Aku mau makan bersama Kibum saja." Tolaknya dan hendak melangkah pergi, namun urung ia lakukan saat ia melihat Kibum yang datang menghampirinya.

"Kibum sudah kemari, makan saja di sini." Donghae tersenyum kepada Kibum. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu membalas senyuman Donghae dengan kikuk. Sedikit segan dengan kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Lagi pula, sudah tidak ada tempat yang kosong, Kyu." Tambah Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, namun akhirnya ia duduk juga di samping Donghae. Sedang Kibum duduk di samping Hyukjae. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun tak suka jika ada yang mengetahui dia adalah adik seorang Lee Donghae. Padahal, Donghae adalah idola di sekolah mereka. Selain karena pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, Donghae juga memiliki prestasi gemilang di bidang akademik maupun non akademik.

Mungkin Kyuhyun merasa terkalahkan saat berada di sekitar Donghae. Ia merasa orang-orang hanya akan memandang Donghae dan hanya meliriknya sekilas ketika ia berada di dekat _hyung_nya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga anak yang cerdas. Hanya saja ia payah dalam bidang non akademik.

"Kyu, mau ikut bermain basket nanti sore?" tawar Sungmin sambil mengerjap polos ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin tajam, membuat pemuda pencinta warna pink itu menautkan kedua alisnya. "_Hyung_ mengejekku?"

Siwon yang duduk di samping Sungmin segera menyikut pinggang pemuda imut itu. Sungmin menatap horor Siwon karena membuat pinggangnya jadi sakit.

"_Hyung_ lupa? Kyuhyun payah dalam hal bermain bola." Kibum yang menjawab. Donghae terkekeh pelan sedangkan Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Maaf, aku lupa." Lalu, dilanjutkannya dengan menampakan cengiran lebar. Mungkin ia sudah tertular sifat pelupa Donghae.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa. Aku mau bertanding game bersama Kibum." Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Pulang sebelum senja, oke?" Donghae memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk menjawab sehingga ia hanya diam menikmati makan siangnya. Donghae yang terlalu protektif padanya hingga kadang membuatnya sebal. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil, tapi hyungnya yang satu itu selalu menganggap dirinya adik kecilnya.

...

Seperti yang sudah di janjikan, sore ini tepatnya pukul 3 sore. Donghae, Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Siwon, yang mendapat julukan '4 Serangkai' dari warga Paran High School, sudah berkumpul di lapangan basket sekolah. Tempat yang memang sering mereka gunakan untuk sekedar mencari kesenangan selama hampir 3 tahun ini.

Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Siwon sudah siap dengan pakaian olah raga mereka, sepatu sport, dan juga hand band di salah satu tangan mereka sebagai pelengkap. Sedangkan Donghae masih memakai seragam sekolahnya membuat ketiga temannya yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau masih pakai seragam sekolah, Hae?" tanya Siwon mewakili teman-temannya. Donghae tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang selama ini tak pernah Siwon lihat dan ia kesulitan mengartikan senyuman itu. Sehingga ia hanya menatap Donghae dengan intens.

"Aku ingin saja. Ini terakhir kali aku memakainya, nanti juga tak kupakai lagi."

Siwon mengernyit heran. "Kau mau beli yang baru? Sebentar lagi kan kita lulus, Hae."

"Iya, Hae. Lagi pula, besok kan masih pakai seragam itu." Sungmin menimpali. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti anak ayam.

"Aish...Sudahlah! Kenapa kalian jadi cerewet sih?" Donghae jengah sendiri melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang mendadak cerewet itu. Padahal biasanya ia yang dibilang cerewet.

"Iya, ada apa sih dengan kalian? Terserah Donghae 'kan mau pakai seragam atau karung goni sekalian?" seloroh Hyukjae seenaknya, yang membuat Donghae malah mendelik sebal padanya. Sebenarnya, dia itu mau membela Donghae atau mengejeknya sih?

"Kita mulai saja permainannya." Tukas Donghae frustasi dan mengambil bola basket yang terletak di di dekat kakinya, lalu men_dribel_nya begitu saja menuju ring basket.

Sungmin memberi isyarat 'ayo' melalui gerakan kepalanya. Siwon dan Hyukjae pun mulai berlari menghampiri Donghae yang sudah dekat dengan ring basket, siap menghadang gerakan dari pemuda _brunette_ itu.

Perebutan bola terjadi antara Donghae dan Siwon. Siwon yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Donghae membuat Donghae kesulitan untuk lepas dari kukungannya. Sungmin yang memilih satu tim dengan Donghae juga telah dibentengi oleh Hyukjae, namun ia masih berusaha meloloskan diri. Donghae menemukan peluang untuk mengoper bola. Ia menunduk, lalu bergerak memutar dengan cepat ke belakang melalui bawah lengan Siwon yang menghadangnya.

_**Puk!**_

Sungmin berhasil menangkap bola yang dilempar Donghae setelah berhasil lepas dari bentengan Hyukjae. Dengan gesit pemuda imut itu membawa benda bulat itu menuju ring yang memang sudah dekat dengannya. Namun sayang, Siwon kini menghadangnya.

"Lempar ke sini Sungmin!" teriak Donghae yang sudah berdiri di samping ring. Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi Sungmin melemparnya ke arah Donghae meskipun di depan Donghae ada Hyukjae yang ingin merebut bolanya.

_**Puk!**_

Donghae berhasil menangkapnya karena Hyukjae yang berada di depannya tak dapat menjangkau bola itu. Donghae melompat dan...

_**Plung!**_

Bola basket itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus.

"Bagus, Donghae!" Sungmin dan Donghae bertos ria. Sedangkan Siwon dan Hyukjae hanya bisa bertolak pinggang sembari menghela nafas meratapi kegagalannya merebut bola.

Selanjutnya permainan itu berlangsung lebih seru. Mereka saling berebut memasukkan bola dengan senggit seolah sedang bertanding basket sungguhan. Point mereka saling berkejaran. Dan entah kapan permainan itu akan berakhir. Terkadang 4 serangkai itu lupa waktu kalau sudah bermain dengan panas seperti ini.

...

Matahari mulai bergerak ke peraduannya secarah perlahan. Semburat-semburat orange mulai terlihat menghiasi langit biru nan cerah itu. Awan putih tadi kini berhias dengan perpaduan warna yang elok. Ada merah, jingga, orange hingga keabu-abuan yang beradu bersama. Terlihat sangat indah.

Keempat pemuda itu tidur terlentang di atas lapangan keras yang mereka gunakan untuk bermain basket beberapa saat lalu. Keringat terlihat membasahi tubuh mereka. Nafas mereka pun masih terenggah akibat kelelahan. Donghae menatap langit itu dengan takjub. Pemandangan langit yang selalu ia sukai memang saat senja seperti ini.

"Bukankah langit itu terlihat sangat indah?" tanya Donghae kepada entah siapa. Mungkin kepada ketiga temannya? Atau mungkin hanya sekedar mengagumi keindahan alam itu.

Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Siwon yang memang sudah mengetahui kesukaan Donghae terhadap langit hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Donghae tersenyum indah.

"Aku ingin terbang ke sana." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau memang selalu berharap bisa terbang ke langit sana dan bermain bersama awan." Sungmin menanggapi sembari mengingat saat dimana Donghae selalu mengucapkan keinginannya itu. Yang menurut Sungmin adalah sebuah keinginan konyol seorang Lee Donghae.

"Bahkan kau juga pernah bilang ingin menjadi burung karena mereka bisa terbang." Siwon ikut menambahkan dengan nada geli yang kentara. Sama seperti Sungmin, ia menganggap itu adalah sebuah keinginan konyol seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kau memang aneh, Donghae." lagi-lagi Hyukjae mengejek Donghae. Namun, Donghae terkekeh seolah setuju dengan asumsi sahabatnya itu. Karena, terkadang ia sendiri berpikiran bahwa ia memang aneh.

Donghae bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk seragamnya agar debu-debu yang menempel di sana hilang. Ketiga temannya yang lain mengikuti kegiatan Donghae.

"Hyuk, nanti temani aku potong rambut ya?" pinta Donghae kepada Hyukjae.

"Aish, padahal aku ingin langsung pulang."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memboncengmu pulang!" ancam Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Rumah Donghae dan Hyukjae memang terletak dalam satu kompleks. Hanya selisih dua blok saja. Itu lah mengapa mereka sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

"Lagian, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin potong rambut? Besok saja kenapa sih?"

"Ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu aku tak potong rambut lagi. Tapi, terserah kau jika ingin pulang sendiri." Donghae berbalik dan beranjak pergi munuju tempat parkir tanpa memerdulikan Hyukjae yang menggerutu kesal. Meskipun ada satu kalimat Donghae yang membuatnya sedikir heran. Sementara itu, Siwon dan Sungmin hanya bisa gelang-geleng kepala melihat perdebatan kecil di antara duo ikan itu.

"Temani saja dia, Hyuk. Apa ruginya sih?" Siwon memberi masukan saat ketiganya berjalan beriirang menyusul Donghae yang lebih dulu ke tempat parkir.

"Ruginya aku tidak bisa tidur lebih awal."

"Astaga! Potong rambut saja 'kan tidak sampai 30 menit Hyuk." Ucap Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala. Tak mengerti dengan alasan Hyukjae yang menurutnya kurang berbobot.

"_Arrayo_. Aku akan menemaninya. Lagi pula, aku tak mau pulang jalan kaki atau pun naik bus." Pada ahirnya ia mengalah juga. Donghae memang suka merajuk kalau keinginannya terkadang tak dituruti. Membuatnya kadang berpikir bahwa Donghae masih belum pantas menjadi calon mahasiswa.

Hyukjae pun berlari menyusul Donghae. "Donghae-_ya_! Tunggu aku!"

Donghae berbalik dan mendapati Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "_Wae?_" tanya Donghae ketus. Ia masih kesal karena Hyukjae yang tak mau menemaninya.

"Akan kutemani. Jangan marah lagi." Donghae tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin dan Siwon, mereka berdua ikut tersenyum melihat Donghae yang kembali mengulas senyum indahnya.

Mereka bertiga selalu berpikir bahwa Donghae jauh terlihat lebih tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu. Keempat sahabat itu pun meninggalkan sekolah sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam di balik peraduannya.

"Hati-hati ya Ming, Siwonie!" pesan Donghae sambil tersenyum, sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah.

Siwon dan Sungmin tertegun saat melihat senyuman itu. Keduanya merasa ada yang berbeda pada senyuman pemuda _brunette_ itu. Senyum yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka lihat. Ah! Mungkin untuk Siwon tidak, ia sudah melihat senyuman itu tadi. Saat di _cafetaria_ sekolah. Dan ia semakin merasa terganggu dengan senyuman itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tak itu, Sungmin menepis perasaan aneh itu. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Pikirnya.

"Kalian juga!" ucap Sungmin dan Siwon bersamaan. Dan akhirnya keempat pemuda bersahabat itu pun berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

...

Donghae sampai di rumah saat jam menunjukan pukul setengah enam petang. Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Namun, yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda tentu saja potongan rambut barunya. Donghae terlihat lebih dewasa dengan poni rambutnya yang sedikit ia pendekkan yang lalu ia sibak sedikit ke atas.

Donghae masuk ke rumah. Dapat terlihat oleh kedua iris caramelnya Leeteuk-_hyung_nya dan juga Kyuhyun sang adik yang tengah monton televisi di ruang tengah sambil bercanda bersama. Donghae tersenyum saat melihat kedekatan diantara keduanya.

"Berhenti menggelitikku, Kyu!" Leeteuk berusaha menghindar dari gelitikan Kyuhyuh meski itu percuma karena Kyuhyun sudah memegangnya dengan erat.

"Cepat ganti chanelnya atau aku tak akan berhenti menggelitikimu!" walaupun Leeteuk sudah tetawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggeliyat tak nyaman, Kyuhyun masih tak ingin menghentikan aksi menggelitiknya.

Donghae masih berdiri di tempatnya, terlihat enggan untuk menginterupsi kebersamaan kedua saudaranya. Namun, sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya berganti menjadi sendu. Entah mengapa, tak ada yang tahu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, aku menyerah. In remotenya!" pada akhirnya Leeteuk yang mengalah demi menyelematkan nyawanya sendiri. Ia tak mau mati konyol gara-gara tertawa.

Kyuhyun menerima remote itu dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada sang _hyung_. "Seharusnya kau lakukan itu sejak tadi, _hyung_." Ia tersenyum puas. Dan pada saat itu iris hitam Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Donghae yang berdiri di ujung ruangan.

"Huh! Tadi kau menyuruhku pulang sebelum senja. Tapi, kau sendiri pulang petang." Cibirnya pada Donghae. Leeteuk yang mendengar itu sontak membalik badannya.

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang, Hae? Dari mana saja? Kau memotong rambutmu?" cecar Leeteuk sembari memerhatikan Donghae dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

Donghae hanya nyengir kuda sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa malu karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. "Ya. Aku baru memotong rambutku. Itulah mengapa aku baru pulang." Jelasnya, dan membuat Leeteuk membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sementara Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara memnonon TV-nya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sebelum makan malam." Saran Leeteuk yang mendapat anggukkan dari Donghae.

Sejak dulu Keluarga Lee memang membiasakan untuk makan bersama. Entah itu sarapan, makan siang atau pun makan malam. Meskipun saat ini Tn. Dan Ny. Lee sedang tidak berada di tempat karena harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, anak-anak mereka tetap melakukan kebiasaan itu.

Donghae sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia kembali berbaik menatap Leeteuk lagi. "_Hyung_, kita makan bersama di luar saja. Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya mempertimbangkan saran Donghae. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan malam di luar?" selidik Leeteuk.

"Kita kan sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dan makan di luar bersama, _hyung_. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, jadi mau kapan lagi _hyung_? Ya, ya, ya? Ayolah _hyung_! Kyu, kau setuju kan?" Donghae merengek seperti anak kecil dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Terserah saja." Sahut Kyuhyun tak acuh. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya menyerah. "Baiklah, kita makan malam di luar malam ini." Leeteuk selalu tak bisa menolak jika dongsaengnya itu sudah memohon seperti ini. Apa lagi, dengan tatapan memohon itu. Leeteuk sudah tak bisa lagi menolak.

"Yay! Terima kasih _hyung_! Aku sangat menyayangimu~" Donghae memekik kegirangan sembri memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dengan erat. Sang _hyung_ hanya mampu tersenyum geli sembari mengusak gemas surai kecoklatan Donghae.

"Ya. Cepatlah mandi kalau begitu!"

...

"Hmm. Enak sekali~" kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Donghae yang masih mengunyah daging di dalamnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati kelezatan yang memanjakan lidahnya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sambil berdecak. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap _hyung_nya yang seperti anak kecil, bahkan mengalahkan sikapnya sebagai _ma__g__nae_ di Keluarga Lee. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum geli. Donghae dengan sifatnya yang polos dan kekanakan selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, tiga bersaudara itu memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran daging yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka. Mereka menyukai menu daging panggang di restoran ini dan juga desain interiornya yang nyaman. Pas dengan selera ketiga bersaudara Lee itu.

Donghae mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya dari saku celananya. "_Hyung_, Kyu. Kita foto bersama ya?"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun seketika. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka narsis.

"Ayolah Kyu! Sekali saja, ya? Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kita foto bersama." rengek Donghae dengan tatapan anjing hilangnya yang membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia menjadi berpikir. Yang terakhir? Apa maksud _hyung_nya itu?

Kyuhyun menepis pikiran itu melalui sebuah cibiran yang keluar dari mulut tajamnya. "Dasar tukang narsis!"

Lagi-lagi, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua adiknya itu. Donghae dan Kyuhyun memang tak jarang bertengkar atau sekedar melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Hal ini dikarenakan sifat Donghae yang terlalu kekanakan dan sifat Kyuhyun yang cuek, bahkan terkesan dingin.

Donghae tak memerdulikan cibiran itu, ia justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda ikal itu terjepit diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hana, dul, set…"

_**Clik!**_

Satu jepretan foto berhasil Donghae dapat. Kemudian ia periksa hasil jepretannya itu. Donghae tersenyum. Foto itu nampak lucu dan bagus di manik caramelnya miliknya. Ada Leeteuk yang tersenyum dengan senyum malaikat miliknya, Kyuhyun yang tersenyum samar dengan wajah cueknya, dan juga dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum lebar.

Leeteuk menjadi tertegun saat melihat senyuman di wajah Donghae itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman itu. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Donghae hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Senyuman yang semakin menampakkan kepolosannya. Leeteuk menggelegkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikiran anehnya itu. 'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.' Pikirnya.

"Bagus!" ucap Donghae sebelum ia menyimpan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam celananya. "Ayo, makan lagi!" lanjutnya.

Dan ketiga Lee bersaudara itu pun melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan canda dan tawa. Membuat kehangatan menyelimuti mereka. Bahkan Leeteuk melupakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang sempat hinggap dalam benaknya.

…

Angin berhembus cukup kencang malam ini. Bahkan mengibarkan korden kamar Kyuhyun yang jendelanya sengaja ia buka sedikit. Awalnya Kyuhyun tak keberatan dengan tiupan angin itu. Namun, lama kelamaan ia merasa kedinginan juga hingga ia memutuskan untuk menutup jendela itu. Bersamaan dengan itu ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Pemuda ikal itu berbalik dan mendapati sosok _hyung_ keduanya yang berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" awalnya Donghae pikir adiknya itu sudah terlelap, namun ia malah mendapati Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku baru mau tidur. Ada apa _hyung_ kemari? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu larut?" Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang. Jujur, Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Karena setelah makan malam di luar tadi ia langsung mengerjakan PR. Namun, ia tak setega itu untuk mengusir Donghae dari kamarnya.

"Tidak apa. Awalnya, aku ingin mengecek saja kau sudah tidur atau belum." Donghae nyengir kuda dan duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun yang kosong.

Hening setelahnya. Donghae hanya diam sambil menunduk, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat sudah tak kuat menjaga kelopak matanya agar tetap terbuka. Terbukti dengan ia yang berulang kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Maaf." Lirih Donghae pada akhirnya. Bahkan suara hembusan angin di luar sana seolah menelan suara Donghae.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun mendengar meskipun ia sudah setengah tertidur dan ia menjadi mengernyit bingung. Mengapa _hyung childish_nya itu meminta maaf padanya?

Donghae mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembut. "Maaf, jika selama ini aku tak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untukmu seperti Leeteuk _hyung_. Aku tahu aku terlalu bersikap kekanakan hingga kau yang lebih sering mengalah padaku. Mungkin benar katamu. Aku lebih pantas menjadi adikmu."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Selain karena ucapan Donghae, yang lebih membuatnya terpaku adalah senyuman di wajah polos itu. Sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Donghae tunjukkan. Hingga membuatnya mengerjap pelan. Namun, Kyuhyun tak ingin peduli dan melupakannya begitu saja.

"Baguslah jika kau sadar _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun tak peduli, seolah apa yang Donghae ucapkan tadi hanyalah sebuh candaan. Donghae terkekeh pelan. Inilah Kyuhyunnya, selalu bersikap cuek.

"Tidurlah! Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Ujar Donghae sembari menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun jutru beringsut dari dekapan Donghae. "Ish! Lepaskan aku!" katanya dengan ketus.

"Huh? Kau tak mau kupeluk? Baiklah. Jangan menyesal jika aku tak mau memelukmu lagi." Ancam Donghae sambil mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, keluar sana! Aku mau tidur!"

Sekali lagi Donghae tersenyum manis sebelum ia beranjak dan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. "Mimpi indah Kyuhyunie." Dan sosok Donghae pun menghilang di balik pintu berwarna coklat itu.

…

_**Ceklek!**_

"_Hyung_ sudah tidur?"

Leeteuk yang tadi sedang serius di depan laptopnya dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di mana-mana, mengalihakn perhatiannya saat mendengar suara salah satu _dongsaeng_nya.

"Donghae, kenapa belum tidur?" Donghae berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk dan duduk di ranjang Leeteuk yang memang letaknya tepat di sebelah meja belajar.

"Aku belum mengantuk dan bingung akan melakukan apa. Tadi aku ke kamar Kyuhyun, bermaksud bermain game bersamanya. Tapi ia sudah tidur, jadi aku kemari saja." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Tumben sekali dia sudah tidur." Tanggap Leeteuk. Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Hyung_ sedang mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Donghae basa-basi saat melihat banyak buku yang berserakan di atas meja dan kasur Leeteuk.

"Eum, aku harus membuat sebuah makalah tentang bisnis internasional dan harus selesai besok." Keluh Leeteuk dengan wajah lelahnya. Sementara Donghae hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi keluhan sang _hyung_.

"_Hyung_, maaf. Aku selalu membuat hyung repot. Aku tahu aku terlalu bersikap kekanakan kan?"

Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Mengapa Donghae jadi berbicara melantur seperti ini?

"Aish! Kau itu bicara apa sih?" kata Leeteuk sembari mengusak gemas surai Donghae. "_Hyung_ tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Bukankah menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih baik? Kau memang terkadang bersikap kekanakan, bahkan kau terlalu polos. Tapi, hal itu justru membuatku selalu ingin melindungi dan menjagamu." Lanjut Leeteuk bijak. Ia memamerkan senyum malaikatnya yang membuat Donghae merasa lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih _hyung_." Ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya ia menubruk tubuh Leeteuk dan memeluk _hyung_nya itu dengan erat. Namun, Leeteuk justru terdiam dan tak membalas pelukan Donghae. Lagi, ia kembali melihat senyuman aneh Donghae yang membuat ia kembali tertegun.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan membuat Leeteuk kembali tersadar. "Aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat berkerja _hyung_!"

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Hae!" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap lekat punggung Donghae yang semakin jauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dengan rasa penasaran yang masih menggelayutinya.

…

_**Tut…**_

_**Tut…**_

_**Tut…**_

Nada sambung itu tak juga berhenti. Pertanda bahwa orang di ujung telepon sana belum juga mengangkat panggilan untuknya. Donghae menjadi merutuk kecil kemudian. "Ish! Ibu sedang apa sih?" hingga pada nada sambung kelima ada suara hangat yang dirindukannya menyahut. _"Halo?"_

Donghae tersenyum lega. "Ibu, ini aku. Donghae."

"_Oh, Donghae-_ya_. Ada apa malam-malam begini menelpon? Kau belum tidur? Bukankah ini sudah waktunya tidur?"_ cecar suara di ujung sana, yang adalah suara dari Ny. Lee. Sang ibu.

Donghae tersenyum, ia merindukan suara cerewet ini kerena sudah seminggu lamanya ia tak mendengar ocehan itu. Ya, sudah seminggu ini ayah dan ibunya pergi ke Jepang untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Perusahaan yang sedang berkembanglah yang menjadi alasan utama kedua suami istri itu sering pulang pergi ke luar negeri.

"Aku merindukanmu dan ayah, hingga tak bisa tidur."

"_Oh, sayang. Ibu juga merindukanmu, _hyung_mu dan juga _dongsaeng_mu. Mereka sudah tidur?"_

"Em, Kyuhyun sudar tidur. Tapi kupikir Leeteuk _hyung_ belum. Dia bilang ada banyak tugas. Dimana ayah?"

"_Ayahmu? Oh, dia sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu seperti biasanya."_

Donghae terkekeh geli saat mendengar nada cemburu dalam suara sang ibu. Ayahnya memang tipe orang gila kerja, hingga terkadang ia melupakan istrinya.

"Kupikir ayah sedang sibuk. Baikalah, aku sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah. Aku menyayangimu."

"_Kami akan pulang dua hari lagi. Ibu juga sayang padamu."_

Dan begitulah akhirnya percakapan itu berakhir. Donghae menyimpan kembali ponselnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Tak butuh waktu lama higga akhirnya rohnya terbang ke alam mimpi.

…

Suara kicauan burung menyambut pagi yang cerah. Sang mentari pun sudah menyebarkan sinar hangatnya ke penjuru bumi. Tak terkecuali pada sebuah kamar dengan pemuda yang masih bergelung di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda itu masih terlelap seolah tak terusik dengan sinar matahari yang semakin kuat menyinari kamarnya.

_**Tok!**_

_**Tok!**_

_**Tok!**_

"Donghae! Cepat bangun! Kau ingin terlambat ke sekolah, eoh?"

Bahkan Donghae hanya menggeliat pelan saat suara ketukan pintu dan juga teriakan Leeteuk membahana di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Donghae!"

Akhirnya Donghae membuka matanya saat teriakan itu terasa mengganggunya. Manik caramel Donghae bergerak untuk melihat jam yang terletak di atas nakas.

"Oh tidak! Aku terlambat." Pekiknya saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 07.00 tepat. Ia segera beranjak dan dengan terburu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit Donghae habiskan untuk segala ritual mandi dan persiapan ke sekolah. Ia sekarang sudah berbalut seragam sekolahnya meskipun itu nampak tak terlalu rapi karena ia yang memakainya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membangunkanku sih?" tuduh Donghae saat tiba di meja makan dan melihat Leeteuk yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di sana.

"Asal kau tahu saja. _Hyung_ sudah berusaha membangunkanmu sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Kemana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya saat tak melihat adiknya itu tak duduk di meja makan.

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya mau ke perpustakaan dulu."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Aku langsung berangkat saja _hyung_. Aku sudah sangat terlambat."

"Kau harus sarapan dulu Hae!"

"Nanti saja aku sarapan di kantin." Tolaknya halus sembari memeluk tubuh Leeteuk.

"Aish, kau ini! Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Leeteuk gemas dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman pelan oleh Donghae.

Kemudian ia melangkah terburu keluar, dimana motornya sudah terparkir rapih di halaman. Bahkan ia lupa untuk memakai helmnya. Eunhyuk mungkin sudah berangkat duluan karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Donghae menaiki motornya dengan kecepatan penuh menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang memang ramai di pagi hari. Menyalip dengan gesit mobil-mobil yang menghalangi jalannya. Spidometer motornya menunjuk pada angka 100, Donghae tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin sampai tepat waktu di sekolah. Ada sebuah truk besar di hadapannya. Donghae mengabil jalur kiri untuk menyalip truk besar itu. Namun, Donghae terkejut saat ada sebuah mobil sedan melaju dari arah yang berlawanan. Donghae kehilangan kendali atas motornya, hingga…

_**Ckiiiiittt!**_

_**Tiiiiiinn!**_

_**Brak!**_

Tubuh Donghae terjatuh dari atas motornya dengan kepala dahulu yang menyentuh aspal. Beruntung mobil sedan tadi tak sampai melindas tubuhnya yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tak ada darah yang keluar dari tubuh Donghae. Baik itu dari kepala atau anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Hanya ada beberapa luka gores di lengan dan juga pelipis kirinya. Motornya ringsek tergeletak di tengah jalan. Beberapa pengemudi kendaraan menghentikan mobilnya dan mulai mengerubungi tubuh Donghae.

"Cepat telepon ambulance!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang rapih pada siapa saja yang ada di sana. Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian kantornya merespon dan segera menelepon ambulance.

Di temapat lain pada selang waktu beberapa menit saja. Leeteuk tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggendong tas ranselnya setelah selesai mematut bayangannya di cermin. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, ia dihentikan oleh getaran ponselnya yang tak juga berhenti bergetar. Nomor yang tertera pada ponselnya tak ia kenal, membuat Leeteuk penasaran siapa yang menelponnya.

"Halo!" sapa Leeteuk setelah menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau pada ponselnya.

"…"

"Iya, saya kakaknya." Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak. Dan ada rasa takut yang entah mengapa sangat dirasanya.

"_Donghae-_ssi_ mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa saat lalu. Sekarang, ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit Seoul."_

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!"

Ponsel dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja. Tubuh Leeteuk menegang, matanya membulat sempurna, dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia sibuk menyangkal kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya. Meski begitu ia melangkah tanpa sadar dengan brutal menuju mobilnya. Lalu, mengendarai benda itu dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit yang katanya Donghae-adiknya sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana.

…

Leeteuk melangkah seperti orang gila menuju ruang gawat darurat. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Jantungnya masih juga berdetak kencang dan kini ada rasa takut dan cemas yang menyelimuti seluruh hati dan pikirannya. Bibir tipis Leeteuk bergerak cepat seperti sedang merapalkan sebuah kalimat. 'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.' 'Donghae pasti baik-baik saja.' Mungkin kalimat-kalimat seperti itu lah yang dirapalkan Leeteuk.

Sampai. Leeteuk sampai di ruangan di mana sang adik berada. Rasa takutnya semakin memuncak saat dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat itu. Di sana ia melihat beberapa orang dokter dan perawat yang mengerubungi sosok yang ia yakini adalah Donghae. Wajah dokter dan perawat itu terlihat panik, pias dan tegang. Membuat Leeteuk semakin ketakutan karena itu artinya semua tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang ia harapkan.

Leeteuk berjalan hingga ia semakin dekat dengan Donghae yang ia lihat sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Adiknya itu memejamkan matanya dengan damai meskipun di sana ada seorang dokter yang terus menekan-nekan dadanya. Ada seorang perawat yang terus menghantarkan oksigen melalui masker oksigen.

"Tekanan darah dan detak jantungnya semakin menurun." Ucap seorang perawat lain setelah mengamati sebuah alat yang tak diketahui Leeteuk apa namanya.

Kaki Leeteuk melemas. Ia bergerak mundur dengan tertatih hingga menemukan sebuah dining sebagai sandaran. Entah sejak kapan air mata itu membanjiri wajah Leeteuk. Kini air mata itu semakin deras mengalir, bahkan ia harus membekap mulutnya sendiri agar isakan itu tak terdengar. Leeteuk takut. Sangat takut. Dari apa yang dilihatnya kini, ia bisa menyimpulkan jika keadaan Donghae tak baik-baik saja. Meskipun itu aneh menurut Leeteuk, karena ia tak menemukan luka berarti pada tubuh Donghae.

"Cepat! Alat pacu jantungnya!" titah seorang dokter dengan kaca mata yang membingkai wajahnya. Leeteuk tak lagi bisa mendengar apa pun sejak ada sebuah alat yang mengeluarkan bunyi melengking yang panjang.

"Tidak! Donghae!" pekiknya. Ia berlari dan menubruk salah satu dokter di sana.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras. Ia berusaha menggapai Donghae, namun dokter itu menghalangi usahanya.

"Cepat bawa dia keluar!" titah dokter itu pada satu-satunya perawat laki-laki yang ada di sana. Perawat itu mendekati Leeteuk dan mulai manarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kumohon selamatkan adikku!" suara Leeteuk terdengar sangat pasrah dan putus asa. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memandangnya dengan iba. Ia kembali terisak. Sekarang ia tak peduli lagi jika semua orang mendengar isakannya. Ia tak peduli apa pun. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Donghae. Adiknya.

Leeteuk bisa melihat semua orang yang menangani Donghae masih berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae. Mereka menekan-nekan dada Donghae. Memeberi kejut jantung pada Donghae. Berharap suara lengkingan panjang itu berubah menjadi suara putus-putus.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat mereka berusaha, mereka mulai berhenti. Dan secara perlahan menjauh dari tubuh Donghae yang masih terbujur kaku. Bahkan tak ada perubahan dari suara lengkingan panjang itu. Menandakan detak jantung adiknya itu sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti?! Bukankah tugas seorang dokter adalah menyelamatkan pasiennya?" teriak Leeteuk pada semua orang. Ia tak lagi peduli bahwa tindakannya saat ini tidak sopan.

"Waktu kematian pukul 09.00." ujar dokter berkaca mata tadi datar.

"Tidak! Donghae belum meninggal! Apa yang kalian lakuakan? Cepat lakukan sesuatu!" Leeteuk masih tak bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Semua terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Baru tadi malam ia bersenang-senang dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dan tadi pagi, ia masih bisa melihat Donghae yang tersenyum lembut padanya bahkan ia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari Donghae. Lalu sekarang? Apa mungkin jika Donghae sudah tidak ada lagi? Semua tidak masuk akal!

Satu persatu semua orang mulai pergi. Seseorang diantara mereka menarik sebuah selimut tipis berwarna putih untuk menutupi tubuh Donghae yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Tidak mungkin dia meninggal. Ia hanya mengalami luka gores saja. Bagaimana bisa?!" desis Leeteuk penuh dengan nada kesakitan.

"Donghae-_ssi_ mengalami perdarahan otak yang parah. Memang ia tak mengalami luka berarti pada tubuhnya. Tapi kami menemukan sebuah luka memar pada tengkuk atasnya. Setelah melakukan CTscan, ternyata ada perdarahan otak yang parah di sana. Maaf. Kami turut berduka cita." Jelas dokter berkaca mata sembari menepuk pelan pundak Leeteuk. Seolah menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuk Leeteuk di sana.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak bisa lagi berkata. Lidahnya terasa kelu walaupun air mata itu masih jatuh tanpa henti melewati pipinya. Ia berjalan tertatih mendekati tubuh kaku Donghae karena lututnya yang melemas.

Leeteuk membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Donghae. Adiknya itu memejamkan erat matanya seperti sedang tertidur lelap. Oh, Leeteuk lupa. Donghae memang tertidur lelap bahkan tak akan mungkin bangun lagi. Wajah pucat Donghae seakan menyadarkan Leeteuk secara perlahan dengan kenyataan bahwa kini sang adik telah meninggalkan ia untuk selamanya. Leeteuk jatuh berlutut di samping ranjang Donghae sembari menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang dingin. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Donghae dan menangis sejadinya di sana. Melepaskan rasa sedihnya hingga tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"_H-hyung_…" lirih sosok itu dengan terbata. Perlahan sosok yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu mendekat. Matanya menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sama, Kyuhyun pun juga menyangkal kenyataan itu.

"_Hyung_, Donghae _hyung_ kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Kyuhyun merasakan bola matanya memanas dan seketika itu juga sudah berkumpul banyak cairan bening di sudut matanya.

Tak ada jawaban dari seorang Leeteuk. Hanya jerit tangis yang semakin terdengar, yang menggantikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda ikal itu semakin menyangkal kenyataan yang menegaskan hatinya.

"Donghae _hyung_ pasti baik-baik saja 'kan? Lihat! Dia hanya mengalami luka kecil di pelipisnya." Racau Kyuhyun seorang diri. Siapa saja yang melihat keadaan Donghae memang tak akan mampu percaya bahwa kini pemuda tampan itu telah pergi karena memang tak ada luka berarti pada tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_, jawab aku! Kenapa kau malah menangis terus?!" pekik Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar jerit tangis Leeteuk. Belum lagi, Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat membuat ia tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Donghae _hyung_, bangun! Aku berjanji akan menurut padamu jika kau bangun sekarang! Kumohon bangunlah, _hyung_!" Hancur sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun, kini ia meraung seperti Leeteuk. Ia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya pada dada Donghae.

…

Gerimis. Langit seolah mengerti dengan kesedihan yang tengah melanda Keluarga Lee hingga ia turut menangis. Angin pun tak berhembus terlalu kencang, seolah takut membuat tubuh-tubuh yang kini bersedih itu kian merapuh. Semua keluarga dan kerabat dekat Donghae berkumpul mengerubungi tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Ada banyak tetes air mata yang mengantar kepergiannya. Semua orang tak menyangka Donghae akan pergi secepat ini. Ini terlalu mengejutkan.

Berangsur-angsur orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Terisisa Tn. dan Ny. Lee, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Siwon di sana. Mereka masih memandang lekat sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Donghae di sana.

Pikiran mereka melayang, memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama Donghae. Pemuda polos, ceria dan kekanakan yang selalu membuat mereka ingin melindungi sososknya.

"_Aku ingin saja. Ini terakhir kali aku memakainya, nanti juga tak kupakai lagi."_

"_Ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu aku tak potong rambut lagi. Tapi, terserah kau jika ingin pulang sendiri."_

"_Kita kan sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dan makan di luar bersama, hyung. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, jadi mau kapan lagi hyung? Ya, ya, ya? Ayolah hyung! Kyu, kau setuju kan?"_

"_Ayolah Kyu! Sekali saja, ya? Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kita foto bersama."_

"_Maaf, jika selama ini aku tak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu seperti Leeteuk hyung. Aku tahu aku terlalu bersikap kekanakan hingga kau yang lebih sering mengalah padaku. Mungkin benar katamu. Aku lebih pantas menjadi adikmu." _Jadi ini alasan kau meminta maaf padaku semalam hyung? Kau merasakannya? Kau merasakan bahwa kau akan segera pergi? Maaf karena aku tak menghiraukan perminta maafanmu dan malah menanggapinya dengan dingin. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku menyayangimu. - Kyuhyun

"_Hyung, maaf. Aku selalu membuat hyung repot. Aku tahu aku terlalu bersikap kekanakan kan?" _kau juga tak lupa meminta maaf padaku Donghae. Kenapa aku tak bisa merasakannya? Sebagai hyung, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjagamu. Maafkan aku Hae. Maaf. – Leeteuk

Kini mereka semua mengerti. Senyuman itu adalah sebuah senyum perpisahan untuk mereka. Senyuman yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka lihat. Senyuman yang mereka rasa menganjal itu, kini jelas sudah. Firasat itu pun tak pernah mereka sadari meskipun mereka merasakannya. Biarkan Donghae tenang di sana. Menjadi penghuni langit seperti yang selalu diinginkannya.

Hidup dan mati seseorang adalah milik Tuhan. Tak ada yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang menjemputmu. Mungkin ada banyak hal yang akan membuat hidupmu terasa lebih berarti. Namun, satu hal yang utama adalah selalu beribadah kepada-Nya seolah itu adalah ibadah terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan.

**END**

* * *

Halo~

berjumpa lagi dengan saya dan karya aneh saya :D

gak papa ya aku post aja meskipun aneh. kali ini saya benar-benar berani membuatnya tiada T.T

maaf oppa T.T

oke review please :)


End file.
